


You are my happiness

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Emma has just become the dark one and she gives Regina the dagger in the street. She then leaves in a cloud of black smoke and Regina goes after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my happiness

The darkness was gone and all that was left was Emma. The dark one. She knelt on the pavement in the middle of the street, the dagger laying in front of her as she stared down at it, it now engraved with her name ''Emma Swan''. The others surrounded her a few meters back staring stunned. It had all happened so fast, too fast.

Regina was the first to move. She tore out of Robin's arms and walked towards Emma, only hesitating when she was a foot away. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her voice was rendered with concern when she spoke looking down at the blonde who was still looking at the dagger 'Emma?'. Emma lifted her gaze from the dagger to Regina, something had changed. Her eyes seemed hollow and cold, her face pale and blank. She stood back up taking the dagger with her, now at eye level with Regina. She held out the dagger, the blade end in her hand while the handle pointed outwards to her sons other mother. Regina looked down at it but didn't move, her lips hanging slightly apart. Emma jolted the dagger in insistence 'Take it. Look after Henry' she instructed looking straight into Regina's eyes. Regina's eyes were glazed over with tears but she took the dagger. Before Regina - before anyone could speak or move Emma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Tears spilled over Regina's eyes but she just stood still holding the dagger staring out at where Emma had been only moments ago. She felt Robin come up behind her and place his hand on the small of her back but she continued to stare. He came around to her front blocking her gaze and placing his hands upon her shoulders 'Regina, are you okay?'. Regina refocused and looked at Robin, letting her emotions have one more split second before she closed them off straightening her jaw 'I'm fine' she responded. Robin looked at her disbelievingly but Regina simply moved out of his grip and walked off with purpose down the street. Robin following in her steps.

'Regina! where are you going?'

'I'm going to see Emma'

'But you don't know where she is'

'Yes i do'

He reached Regina and took her lightly by the forearm turning her to him 'But what if she hurts you?'.

Regina looked at Robin angrily and spoke bitterly 'Emma will not hurt me!'. Robin flicked his eyes around them unsure what to say and before he could think of a response Regina evaporated in a cloud of purple smoke leaving Robin baffled.

She re-appeared outside her vault. She was sure Emma would be here. She walked in through the doors and saddened at the sight of her fathers coffin. She ran her fingers across the plaque remorsefully before pulling the coffin itself across to allow her entry. She began walking down the few steps to the vault. Surely enough Emma was stood at the bottom, her expression the same as in the street 'Regina what are you doing here?'.

Regina stood in front of her at the bottom of the stares and before she could talk herself out of it she moved forwards and kissed Emma her hand holding the blondes waist. Emma's eyes bulged at the sudden action and she almost pulled away before relaxing, closing her eyes and edging more into Regina's lips. One of her hands went to Regina's waist, the other to her neck, pulling her slightly closer. Their lips collided softly, a mixture of warmth and silk, their tongues fumbling around one another's, grazing over teeth and lips. It only lasted a few moments before Regina pulled away and moved Emma into a tight embrace her head resting on Emma's shoulder. Emma closed her eyes letting her arms wrap around Regina and pull her flush to her body. Tears silently falling from both of their eyes; rolling down their cheeks and onto the others shirt. 

After a few minutes of silence and reassurance, Emma holding her close Regina pulled away. She closed her eyes willing her emotions to escape her before reopening them, Emma looking back at her insecurely. Regina's voice came out angry but fragile 'How could you!'.

Emma moved back from Regina looking at her in confusion 'I told you Regina you worked to hard for your happiness'. 

Regina let out a shaky breath 'You're an idiot!'.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed and her whole body tensed 'You've just marched down here and kissed me and now you're pissed at me for saving your happiness!'. 

Regina almost shouted in fury 'But you didn't save me!'. 

Emma had no idea what Regina was talking about but she was about to lose it, she just sold her fucking soul to the dark one 'What do you mean! Is it Henry!? Has something happened?!'

Regina laughed callously 'You really don't get it do you?'.

Emma was at the end of her tether raising her voice 'Get what Regina?!'.

Regina let out a deep breath in anger 'You are so intolerable Miss swan!'. Emma went to speak, no doubt in angst but Regina cut her off 'Can't you get it! That its you! That I'm not happy without you! Are you satisfied now you've heard it!'.

Emma relaxed closing her eyes as realization dawned on her. She reopened them and reached for Regina's hands taking them in her own, she leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek 'And i would do it all over again'.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes brokenly before falling onto her shoulder crying. Emma let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around Regina's body while Regina moved hers hands to her waist holding it protectively. Emma rested her chin on Regina's head 'I know how hard it was for you to come back to being a hero Regina. I couldn't let the darkness hurt you like that again' she smiled 'Besides you're the best sorceress i know, and i'd be useless at fixing this is it were the other way around'. Regina unclutched her waist and brought her arms up around Emma's back. She shook her head on Emma's shoulder trying to ignore what was going though her head, what had been going through her head for longer than she wanted to accept. Her voice was a whisper but it was still clear 'Emma, i think I'm in love with you' '- and i know it makes no sense, i just', Emma's mouth slacked at the comment and she stared at the wall in front of her. This was not real. Regina Mills was not in her arms telling her she loved her, she couldn't be, but she wasn't taking any chances 'I think i'm in love with you too' she whispered and they both held each other tighter. Whatever the darkness was going to do they were going to fight it, together.


End file.
